heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Merton
Jenny Merton (née Latimer), was played by Sarah Tansey and appeared in 350 episodes from 1992 - 2004. Biography Pharmacist who joined the series when she moved from a hospital job to help out at Dr Summerbee's Aidensfield surgery. Shortly after arriving in Aidensfield she briefly dated PC Phil Bellamy. She continued to work at the surgery when Dr James Alway took over temporarily and later when Dr Liz Merrick joined. Jenny later married Sgt Dennis Merton. She left the series, alongside her husband, when she suffered a mental breakdown and was taken into care. Their relationship was always slightly rocky and even accused her husband of having being a hitman. When they returned home from their honeymoon, which was in Spain, they came home early because she wasn't feeling well. Dennis actually proposed twice to Jenny, the first time was after she had been kidnapped although she broke their engagement off due to Dennis trying to sweet-talk her into giving some medical information on a patient. She was furious when she realised what he actually did but later forgave him and the second time he proposed she accepted. In the episode Little Angel, Jenny took things personally when her husband was investigating the kidnapping of a little girl. This also left their relationship rocky and the investigation also ended up resulting in the death of PC Steve Crane. She was also upset when Dr Tricia Summerbee died in a horse riding accident. She and Tricia were friends and Tricia often confided in her about her relationship with PC Mike Bradley. At one point in the series, she even dated young probationary PC Tom Nicholson, although that was never to last. She had a brother called Steve, who appeared in two episodes in series thirteen. In Who's Sorry Now, Jenny became convinced that her husband was having an affair. In her last episode, In Sickness and in Health, she finally got a diagnosis explaining her recent symptoms but the situation forced Dennis to choose between his wife or career as police sgt merton. Sgt Merton said to daily mirror and ashfordly gazette that his wife was faster than him and he is a policeman Relationships Aidensfield village "bobbies" PC Michael Dunstan "Mike" Bradley PC Stephen "Steve" Crane Ashfordly Police sergeants Sgt Raymond Craddock Sgt Dennis Ian Merton Other Ashfordly police PC Alfred " Alf " Ventress PC Philip " Phil " Montgomery Bellamy PC Thomas " Tom " Nicholson Medical staff Aidensfield doctors Dr Patricia " Tricia " Summerbee Dr James Alway Dr Liz Merrick Dr Helen Walker Other medical staff Aidensfield Arms staff Georgina " Gina " Ward Oscar Blaketon Susie Ward "Loveable rogue" lineage Vernon Scripps Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard " Bernie " Scripps David Stockwell Other regular characters Lord Ashfordly Ben Norton Gallery Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer in the 2004 Opening Titles.jpg Jenny and Steve in Fool For Love.jpg Jenny Latimer with her brother Steve in Fool For Love.jpg Jenny Latimer walks down the aisle with her father.jpg The wedding of Dennis Merton and Jenny Latimer.jpg Dr Tricia Summerbee with Jenny Latimer.jpg Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer in the 2004 Opening Titles 3.png Jl 014-1-.jpg Jl 012-1-.jpg Jl 011-1-.jpg Jl 010-1-.jpg Jl 008-1-.jpg Jl 007-1-.jpg Jl 006-1-.jpg Jl 003-1-.jpg Jl 002-1-.jpg Jl 001-1-.jpg Dm jl 015-1-.jpg Dm jl 014-1-.jpg Dm jl w 007-1-.jpg Dm jl w 008-1-.jpg Dm jl w 006-1-.jpg Dm jl 025-1-.jpg Dm jl 026-1-.jpg Dm jl 024-1-.jpg Dm jl 023-1-.jpg Dm jl 021-1-.jpg Dm jl 020-1-.jpg Dm jl 019-1-.jpg Dm jl 017-1-.jpg Dm jl 016-1-.jpg Dm jl 013-1-.jpg Dm jl 012-1-.jpg Dm jl 011-1-.jpg Dm jl 018-1-.jpg Dm jl 008-1-.jpg Dm jl 006-1-.jpg Dm jl 004-1-.jpg Dm jl 003-1-.jpg Dm jl 001-1-.jpg Dm jl w 019-1-.jpg Dm jl w 027-1-.jpg Dm jl w 033-1-.jpg Dm jl w 031-1-.jpg 120539.png Category:Medical Staff Category:All Characters Category:Other medical staff